Sleepover Time!
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann want to have a sleepover together but what they don't know is that Wally, Robin and Connor were up to no good! I know that young justice sleepovers have been done before but I really wanted to try one! Artemis/Kid Flash Zatanna/Robin Superboy/Miss Martian (I can't fit all of the charaters in the character list.) I adopted this story from AlexCfiolee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I've adopted this story from AlexCfiolee, because I _really _wanted to know what happened, and I LOVE Young Justice. I've recently watched the entire show, and now my heart is dying at the incredibly cruel hands of Cartoon Network (CURSE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!) **

**Anyways, the first three chapters are written by Alex, so all credit to you! **

**Please read and review, hope you like it :D**

**In case you don't know the characters...**

**Artemis=Artemis.C**

**Kid Flash= Wally.W**

**Miss ****Martian= M'Gann.M/Megan.M**

**Suberboy= Connor.K**

**Robin= Richard.G (Dick)**

**Zatanna=Zatanna (Zee)**

* * *

"Baywatch, I could take you any day!" Artemis said as she, Zatanna, M'Gann, Robin, Superboy and Wally made their way to their headquarters. Artemis and Wally walked ahead of the group as Zee and M'Gann walked behind, watching the argument and Connor and Robin stayed behind all of the girls, and Wally.

"That is if you can catch me." Wally retorted to the blonde as he used his power to do a lap around Artemis.

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "New flash, Kid Idiot, it would be completely unfair to use your powers."

Wally crossed his arms. "Just 'cus you don't have any powers doesn't mean I can't use mine!"

Artemis glared at the speedster. "Do you seriously want to go there, Baywatch?!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "When will you two stop arguing? You've been going back and forth since we won the battle." She was right, the six had just left a battle with a giant squid that was controlled by some bad guy. It was just them because Kaldur and Raquel were on a separate mission. They were all tired except for Artemis and Wally who had just enough energy to continue their argument that started in the middle of the battle.

"Sure, as soon as Kid Clueless over here stops being annoying," Artemis scoffed.

"Maybe as soon as Arty gets the memo that she can't been my superior power," Wally turned to M'Gann and gave her a flirty grin. "Or my superior hotness."

Artemis punched his arm, making him turn back to face her as they walked. "Would you leave M'Gann alone? Obviously your clueless hasn't gotten a single hint that she's not interested."

"Why do you care so much if I hit on girls?" Wally asked slyly.

Artemis began to grow red, "I DON'T CARE!"

Before Wally could say anything else, Robin piped up. "Oh, can you two please just get a room?"

Artemis and Wally both spun around to glare at Robin, the blonde archer began marching back towards him. "You know what Boy Blunder?!"

Zatanna held her back with a force field spell. "Artemis, can you please refrain from attempting to kill Robin?!"

"Attempting? Oh no, I'll be succeeding!" But instead of trying to get past Zatanna's spell, the archer angrily spun on her heel and continued walking with a very pleased speedster who believed he had won the fight they were having.

Zatanna put down her spell. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight? Kaldur and Raquel are still on their separate mission. It's pretty far away and even though they have the bioship they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Why did they go together anyway?" Connor asked innocently.

Wally rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Duh Supey, they obviously like each other and wanted to be alone."

M'Gann was extremely confused, "So what you're saying is that if two of us go on a mission together, that means we like each other?"

Wally shrugged and Robin grinned. "So that's why you and Artemis went of than mission together last week."

"No!" Wally shouted.

"In his dreams!" Artemis shouted.

"Well I think it'd be great if Kaldur and Raquel liked each other," M'Gann said, attempting to change the subject so no one would kill Robin.

"Yea, I think every girl deserves a guy who likes her, no matter who he is." Zatanna said, shooting a quick glance at Robin.

"Yea, and every guy deserves his own spitfire." Everyone stared blankly at Robin except for Wally who had alarm written all over his face.

"So..." Zatanna said trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued. "Us girls could hang out."

M'Gann squealed, "We could have a sleepover!" The Martian girl began to float a little out of excitement, she had heard of sleepovers before, but had never been to one.

"Ooh sleepovers, my favourite," Artemis said sarcastically. Zatanna and M'Gann didn't notice though, M'Gann was already babbling her plans to Zatanna who was only partly listening.

But while the girls made their plans, the boys made some of their own. "So, what will we do tonight?"

Wally smirked like he only does when he has a devious idea. "I say we use the security cams to spy on the girls."

"But wouldn't that be wrong?!" Connor asked in shock, obviously he didn't know Kid and Robin well enough.

"Duh, but I want to find out if M'Gann likes me." Wally grinned.

A frown formed across Superboy's face and Robin tried to hold back a laugh. "Nah, you just wanna spy on Artemis!"

Wally began to turn red, "WHAT?! NO!"

Robin chuckled. "Dude, we all know you like her."

"I do not! And what about Zatanna? You obviously like her!"

"Don't change the subject!" Robin said as he attempted to hide his own blush.

"Guys cut it out!" Connor yelled. "You're worse than girls!" A few seconds of awkward silence passed before all three erupted into laughter as the reached the HQ.

Before they entered the building Wally pulled Robin aside. "Dude! How did you know about the spitfire thing?!" He hissed.

"I'm Batman's son, I know all." Robin said mysteriously. Wally just glared at him. "Okay fine, remember that time you and I hung out and watched movies at HQ until you fell asleep? Well you mentioned it in your sleep, saying 'don't touch her she's my spitfire' and other junk. What is it though?"

Wally sighed and told Robin what Dr. Fate had told him. Robin started laughing so hard a tear fell from under his mask. "Dude! What's so funny about that?!"

"What's funny is that he was talking about Artemis and you know it!" Robin said, wiping a tear from under his mask.

"No he wasn't!" Wally cried.

"Fine whatever you say, man," Robin said as he chuckled, but before Wally could retort, the Boy Wonder began to walk into HQ. "Come on Wal-Man, we have to prepare for tonight, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**Hehe, I love Robin and Wally! **

**Hope you like the chapter, if you do, make sure to let AlexCfiolee know! And me, too, that would be appreciated ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!**

* * *

"Come on! It won't be that bad," M'Gann begged Artemis who was stubbornly laying on the couch, unmoving.

"You're not going to die by joining us Arty." Zatanna said while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I'll die on the inside." The archer murmured.

"Please Artemis? I've never been to a sleepover!" M'Gann said, with a bit of a whine laced in her voice.

"Neither have I," Artemis growled. M'Gann and Zatanna became suddenly quiet, knowing enough about Artemis's past to know that she didn't have many experiences like sleepovers. "But I know enough about them to know I don't like them."

"Why not?" We're not going to do each others makeup and junk." Zatanna said to no avail, Artemis stayed where she was.

"I was going to bake cookies..." M'Gann trailed off.

Artemis jumped up. "Okay! Let's go!" The three girls laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. There was no way anyone could pass up M'Gaan's cooking now that her cookies had more flavour and less burn marks.

"I think this might be more fun than I thought," Artemis admitted.

"I think this will be even more fun that I thought," Wally said as robin finished setting up the monitors to show the different rooms.

"I still think this is wrong," Connor said with uncertainty in his voice.

Wally scoffed, "Dude chill! What could go wrong? Its not like they'll catch us."

"But what is they tell secrets? What is they change clothes?!"

The last question made Wally imagine if that happened. He immediately regretted the decision, blushing wildly. Wally may have been a flirt but that didn't mean he was comfortable with watching girls changing. Robin looked up to see Wally's red face. He chuckled, "Imagining a certain archer changing, aren't we Wally?"

"Who? Roy?" Connor asked, obviously not getting the joke.

"What?" Robin asked, shaking his head. "A certain female blonde archer who refers to Wally as 'Baywatch.'"

"Ohhh, so Artemis?" Robin nodded and they both turned to the speedster.

"I do not imagine Artemis changing," Wally frowned, his face still the colour of his hair. The truth was that Artemis had been the first to enter his thoughts. Her soft looking, tan skin and her long hair tumbling down her exposed back. But he wasn't about to tell Robin that and anyway, it wasn't like that meant anything, right? Girls are always on Wally's mind, why should Artemis be different? Because you hate her, he scolded himself.

"Whatever you say dude. Oh look!" Robin said, pointing at the screen that had an empty living room on it. Robin flicked a few buttons and the screen flicked to show the kitchen where M'Gann was baking and Artemis and Zatanna were sitting on the table, laughing.

"Cookies?!" Wally cried, "I have got to get down there. Be back in a flash." With that Wally sped out of the room.

"He's going to see Artemis isn't he," Connor asked, turning to Robin.

"Big time."

"How am I supposed to know?!" Cried M'Gann as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. Zatanna had just asked her who on the team would be the best kisser.

"How about I rephrase it, who would you be willing to kiss?" Artemis asked.

"Do I have to answer?" M'Gann asked, both the other girls nodded. M'Gann sighed, "Fine, if I had to pick I'd say... Superboy." She set the tray of cookies on the table and blushed when she saw that Artemis and Zatanna were laughing. "What?!"

"Oh, we already knew," Artemis replied, grinning.

"Yea, we just wanted to make you say it."

M'Gann's blush grew a deeper shade. "Well, what about you Artemis?"

"What about me?" She replied a bit hotly.

"Who would you want to kiss?"

"Oh, I can answer that for you, its Wally." Zatanna said a bit nonchalantly.

"What?!" Artemis cried, making the other girls laugh.

"Come on Artemis, you guys would make the cutest couple ever!" M'Gann said.

"And we've noticed the little things." Zatanna said, smirking in the same way Robin does when he teases Wally.

"Like what, exactly?" Artemis growled, not liking this conversation one bit.

"Like how you guys always stand together," Zatanna said still smirking.

M'Gann perked up a bit, "Yea! And how when you died he-" Zatanna elbowed the Martian. They promised not to tell Artemis about Wally's extreme reaction to the training session.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "What about when I died? Now you have to tell me."

Right then a certain speedster ran into the room and stopped next to M'Gann. Artemis shot a look at the other two girls, signalling that the conversation wasn't over yet.

"Hey Babe," Wally said, his words slurred due to the cookie in his mouth.

"That's so gross Baywatch," Artemis said as she took a cookie. A little to her surprise, it was very good.

In response Wally proceeded to chew with his mouth open obnoxiously and then say, with his mouth still full, "Is this better?" Artemis just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Hello Wally, how are the cookies?" M'Gann asked politely.

"They're really sweet, kind of like you babe."

Zatanna turned to Artemis, "Can I do it for you this time?"

Artemis shrugged. "As long as it gets done."

Zatanna slapped the back of Wally's head, "Grow up!"

Artemis laughed and stepped over to them. "Work of advice, when you slap him you have to make sure his head moves forward from the impact a bit and whatever's he's eating gets choked on. Like this." Before the speedster could react, Artemis smacked the back of his head doing what she said it would, his head moved forward and he choked on a bit of cookie.

"Nice one!" Zatanna cried as she laughed.

Artemis did a large, exaggerated bow, "Thank you, thank you. It comes with much practice."

Wally glared at the laughing girls, "Real mature guys."

Zatanna threw her hands up and Artemis rolled her eyes and teased, "More mature than flirting with food in your mouth?"

Not having a response Wally stuck his tongue out at the blonde and sped out of the room.

Without a moment to spare Artemis spun around to face the other girls. "So what was this about my death in the training session gone wrong?"

* * *

**I'll be posting the third chapter, and then from then on the content is written by me. **

**Please R&amp;R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**Have you guys noticed how annoying it is to type M'Gann's name over and over again. **

* * *

"We promised Artemis! I'm sorry," M'Gann said. Artemis was pestering her and Zatanna to finish what M'Gann was going to say about when Artemis died. Artemis was the only one who didn't know how extremely Wally reacted at since everyone else say or was told. (Like Zatanna)

"Promise who?" Artemis growled. She was beginning to get frustrated, she had a right to know! How bad could it have been? Did he dance around, happy that I was finally one or something? Artemis thought bitterly to herself. For some odd reason that thought made her feel to her stomach.

Zatanna bit her lip, when Robin told her what had happened in the training session he made her promise that she wouldn't tell Artemis. No one knew how she would react to knowing that Wally went basically on a rampage and was frantic to save her when she died. Maybe she would be mad at him, or mad at them for not telling her sooner. Or maybe she would think it as sweet, Zatanna thought. That was it! That was the way they were going to get those two together.

"Maybe we should just tell her," Zatanna suggested. M'Gann was shocked, she knew that Zatanna had promised Robin and anyone could tell that Robin was important to the magician.

M'Gann wasn't the only one who was surprised, Artemis was shocked that Zatanna had broken so easily. "Really? You're just going to tell me?!" For some reason she was excited, it had been nagging her for a while that she didn't know what happened. After everything went back to normal she asked but everyone had told her that she didn't need to know.

M'Gann shot a message to Zatanna, you promised Robin!

Yeah but you didn't, and this could be the perfect opportunity to get those two together.

M'Gann mulled over this for a second. In her opinion, Artemis and Wally would be a really cute couple. That's an awesome idea!

"Can you guys please stop mind messaging without me?" Artemis's voice snapped the other girls' attention back to her.

"Sorry, so I guess I'm just going to tell you," Artemis and Zatanna both listened intently to M'Gann as she began. "So, after you disintegrated..."

"So, what are they doing now?" Wally asked as he walked into the surveillance room.

Robin was nervous, he knew the girls were about to tell Artemis about the training but he didn't want Wally to find out just yet. He was afraid Wally would stop them. Robin knew it was about time Artemis knew what had happened and he certainly wasn't going to tell her, Wally would never talk to him again. And Wally would forgive M'Gann eventually.

"Hello, earth to Boy Wonder."

Robin sat up and straightened his sunglasses. "Yea yea, the girls are just talking and stuff."

"About..." Wally trailed off. Why was Robin acting like this? Was there something Robin was keeping from him?

"About that training session that everyone died in." Connor said nonchalantly. The speedster's green eyes grew wide and Robin shot a 'what the heck dude!' look at Connor. "Was I not supposed to tell him that?"

"WHAT?! No, no, no she can't find out!" Wally cried before turning to speed out of the room. Connor, finally understanding what Robin wanted, grabbed Wally as Robin shut and locked the door. "What are you guys doing?! I have to stop them! She cannot ever know!"

"We can't keep secrets from our teammates when it comes to stuff like this. Why does it matter if she knows what happened after she died?"

"B-because.." Wally stammered.

"Because why Wally? You majorly overreacting." Connor demanded.

"Yea, you need to start reacting. Wait, crap. That's already a word." Robin tried to agree.

Wally heaved a sigh, "Because I don't want her to know how much I care."

"What?!" Connor and Robin spoke at the same time.

"She'd never look at me the same if she knew how much I worry about her safety. She'll be mad because 'she can take care of herself.' And I don't want that because I really care about her."

The other boys stared at Wally in shock. He just admitted that he cared about Artemis. But, they weren't shocked for long. After an awkward moment of silence with only the sound of the girls in the background, a grin formed on Robin's face.

"You're in love with Artemis!"

"No I'm not!" Wally cried, his face the colour as his hair. "I only said I cared about her getting hurt."

"No, you said you cared about her. There's a difference dude." Robin retorted.

"Well that's not what I meant," Wally said, regaining his composure. "She's a member of this team and this team is important to me. Besides, I'm in love with a certain Martian."

Wally's attention reverted back to the screen where M'Gann was telling Artemis and Zatanna about the old mission. Connor frowned, "You know, Artemis was right."

"Artemis? Right? Don't make me laugh." Wally scoffed but he still had worry laced in his voice. What was Superboy talking about?

"She was right about you not getting the hint that M'Gann doesn't like you." Connor continued.

"How do you know? And why do you care?"

Connor stopped and dropped the subject. Why did he care so much? Was it because he like M'Gann? No, that was a silly though, there was no way he would ever. But still...

Connor looked at the Martian on the monitor. She was very beautiful and kind and generous and- Stop that, he scolded himself, she's a friend.

But things can change.

"And when Robin told him you were gone I seriously thought he was going to cry." M'Gann finished her story. Artemis didn't know what to say. If all that was true, about Wally trying to find her and trying to avenge her that meant that...

Wally cared about her.

No, that was crazy. They were teammates, he would've done that for anyone, right? And even if he did care about her that didn't change anything, he was still just Baywatch, the speedster that annoyed her, teased her and tied her stomach in knots. But that all meant nothing.

"Sooo..." Zatanna said, trailing off. She had heard the story before, Robin loved to talk about it and tease Wally but she wanted to see Artemis's reaction.

"I-" Artemis started before Wally burst into the room with Robin and Connor behind.

"Who wants to go to karaoke night at that place in the city?" Wally said really fast. He knew it was too late to stop M'Gann but maybe if they do something it will get Artemis's mind of the story and she'll forget. It was a long shot but worth the try.

"But our sleepover!" M'Gann protested, she really wanted to play sleepover games.

"Come on M'Gann, it'll be fun! It's not that late yet." Zatanna begged, she wanted to go. Maybe Robin would sing, not that she'd been dying to hear him.

"Yea, I think it'll be fun," Connor agreed.

M'Gann smiled. "Okay, let's go!" There was no way she'd give up a chance to hang out with Superboy. The sleepover could wait.

"Do I get a say in this?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Nope," The Boy Wonder replied with a smirk.

"But I suck at singing!" The blonde protested.

"Too bad, its five against one," Wally retorted. Artemis didn't reply, she didn't know what to thing about the speedster at that moment.

"Glad that's sorted out," Zatanna said with a big smile. "Let's go!"

TIME LAPSE*

"Are you mad?" Zatanna asked the Boy Wonder. They were in the kitchen while everyone else got ready to go. Wally told them the would have to dress up a little, so that meant fashionable outfits for the guys and dresses for the girls. Even Artemis (And we all know that she wasn't happy with that). Zatanna admitted to Robin that she had gotten M'Gann to tell Artemis about what happened after she died. She didn't want him to find out about it later without her telling him first.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell her," Zatanna said, biting her lips. She didn't want him to be upset with her.

"That was for Wally's sake. I'm glad she knows. We can't keep stuff like that from her."

Zatanna, now feeling much more reassured roller her eyes, "Yeah, and we have to get those two together somehow."

Robin chuckled. "Those two are completely clueless that they are perfect for each other. But.." Robin stood up straighter. "They probably aren't the only ones."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, her voice shaking a bit. Robin was stepping closer to her and for every step he took her heart skipped a beat.

"This." He simply replied before roughly pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss only lasted a moment. And as they pulled away Zatanna didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to react? So, she reacted the only way she knew how.

She slapped him.

The magician automatically regretted it when Robin cried, "Ow!"

Her eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to do what?" Wally asked as he walked in.

Zatanna's face grew bright red. "Nothing!" She yelled before running out of the room embarrassed.

"What just happened in here?" Wally asked, extremely confused.

"Nothing!" Robin yelled before running to his room.

Wally just shrugged and made his way to the fridge, whatever just happened he didn't care as long as it left him alone with the ice cream in the freezer.

* * *

**There we are! From now on the writing is mine. **

**What songs do you guys think the team should sing at the karaoke? **

**Please R&amp;R, and give me some song ideas... please... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**now that story is written by me, so I hope you like it! **

* * *

"I'm not coming out! And you can't make me!" Artemis shouted to M'Gann and Zatanna who were standing on the other side of the door.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "You know I can just use magic to open the door."

"Yea, or I can use telekinesis." M'Gann added.

The girls were dressed for a party. M'Gann had taken on her Caucasian appearance and was wearing a red wrap-around dress that came just above the knees and pretty red slip-ons. Zatanna was wearing a blue halter-top dress with a gold belt securing it around her waist.

"Or," Wally said as he sped, to stand next to M'Gann and Zatanna. "Robin could override the system and open the door."

And that moment, the door slid open and Wally raced in before Artemis could close it again.

"WALLY! NO!" Artemis screeched as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out. He beckoned for the other girls to follow him, ignoring Artemis's indignant cries and protests.

When Robin and Superboy saw them walk into the living room, they both raised an eyebrow.

Artemis pummelled Wally's back. "Put me DOWN!"

With a shrug, Wally dumped her on the floor.

"OW!"

Robin choked back a laugh. "You did tell to put you down," He said, which earned his a fierce glare.

Grumbling, Artemis stood and smoothed down her dress. "And you guys give _me _the slutiest dress!" Hers was light green tight fitting strapless dress that up to her mid-thigh, and she was wearing low white heels.

"Stop complaining," M'Gann said, grabbing Zatanna's and Artemis's hands and pulling them to the zeta-tube. "I wanna go sing!"

The three boys shared a glance, and followed.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the club, the girls felt self-concious.

When Wally had told them to dress-up, they didn't think he meant for them to wear practically nothing. The other girls in the club were wearing ridiculously short dresses with ridiculously low necklines and ridiculously high heels.

A dark-girl was on stage singing Brave by Sara Bareillis. "I hate this song." Artemis grumbled.

Wally promptly began singing loudly in her ear, and she punched him the gut. "I'll be back." She said, but Zatanna doubted it.

"So!" M'Gann smiled. "Who should go first?"

"OH!" Robin put up his hand like a school kid. "I wanna sing. Come on Zee!"

Before the magician could react, Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage with him.

"Everybody Talks by Neon Trees." He said to DJ

(_Robin_, **Zatanna,** **_both_**)

Robin cleared his throat.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

**Hey baby what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

_**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**_

_**I found out that**_ _everybody talks_

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

_**When everybody talks back**_

Wally started laughing, and M'Gann and Connor stared at him weirdly. "Robin, you are such an idiot!" He cheered.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

**Too much could be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itching**

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks,_ **everybody talks**

_**Everybody talks too much**_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

Robin very sneakily winked at Zatanna, which almost made her forget the words. Which was ridiculous, especially because they were on a screen.

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

_**When everybody talks back**_

_Never thought I'd live _

_to see the day_

**When everybody's words got in the way**

During the instrumental, Robin danced around the stage with Zatanna who was laughing hysterically.

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

He leaned dangerously close to Zatanna. Her heart skipped a beat, thumping wildly against her ribs.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

**I can't even chitchat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mamas always gotta backtrack**

_**When everybody talks back**_

_Everybody talks_

**Everybody talks**

_Everybody talks_

**Everybody talks**

_Everybody talks_

_**Everybody talks... back**_

Wally whooped, daring Robin to kiss Zatanna, while Connor and M'Gann danced to the song, laughing and holding hands.

_It started with a whisper_ **(everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**And that was when I kissed her** _(everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks... back**_

And Robin accepted the dare. He grabbed Zatanna by the waist and kissed her, and this time she responded, making the crowd roar.

Meanwhile, Artemis was leaning on a wall away from the dancing girls. She stared at the liquid in her cup suspiciously, before throwing it in the bin with a sigh.

"I hate karaoke." She muttered.

"Hey, babe," Someone said, walking over to her. It was a guy, about her age, with dark hair and shining blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

Artemis blushed, despite herself. "Uh, yeah. Just hate parties and stuff."

The guy smiled, "I noticed. Wanna dance?"

He held his hand out, and after a moments hesitation, she took it. The boy led her onto the dance floor. "Oh, I'm Brandon, by the way."

"Artemis," She introduced herself.

Brandon grinned. "Pretty name,"

"Thanks," Artemis blushed. She saw Robin and Zatanna walking off the stage, replaced by some random guy.

M'Gann and Connor were still dancing around, and Wally was surrounded by girls, grinning like a mad man. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Brandon frowned. "You know him?"

Artemis blinked, "No, fortunately." She lied.

Brandon put his hands on her waist, and she flinched. He didn't seem to notice.

Artemis silently begged for someone to get him away from her, he was starting to freak her out. Brandon was leaning closer. "You should come check out my place, Artemis."

"Oh, um...uh-" She stuttered, desperately searching for an excuse not to.

"_Actually_," Another guy said, sliding his hand around her waist. "She busy at the moment, right beautiful?"

Artemis turned in shock to see Wally. "Oh, uh yeah. I'm busy..."

Wally grinned at Brandon, who scowled, and led Artemis back to the Team. "You're turn to sing!"

"What!" Artemis cried. "No!"

But they had already pushed her onto the stage.

* * *

**Haha Artemis! **

**Sorry, this was a bad chapter, but R&amp;R, please! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO :D**

* * *

Before Artemis could protest, Wally had pushed her onto the stage. She fought the overwhelming urge to hide, and reluctantly grabbed the microphone, sending a piercing glare at Kid Idiot.

"What song do you want to sing?" The DJ asked her.

She hated singing. "Safe and sound, by Taylor Swift." **A/N: This has nothing to do with anything, I just like the song. A lot. **

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

Wally gaped, and Zatanna and M'Gann started clapping wildly. Why the hell was Artemis so worried. She was AMAZING!

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

She managed to hit every note, leaving Wally's attempt at humiliating her crashing to the ground.

Don't_ you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Artemis gave the microphone back and walked over to her friends.

"OW!" Wally cried as Artemis punched him hard in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"I _hate _you!" Artemis growled. "I can't believe you made me sing!"

M'Gann squealed. "But you were awesome!"

Artemis huffed. "Your turn then Baywatch." She snarled.

Wally gaped. Now she wanted _him _to sing? Little hypocrite. "You can't hit me for making you sing, then make _me _sing." He argued.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Go on Kid Idiot."

"Yeah Wally," Dick said, coming out of nowhere. "Let's see what you got?"

"Fine." Wally stalked on stage.

"She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids." He said to the DJ, too quiet for the others to hear.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second_

Artemis moaned. WALLY WHY! He didn't know what she was keeping from them, and for a good reason, that didn't mean she was a traitor.

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider_

_An instant update of the world_

_She's a first-class liar_

_A constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue_

He winked mockingly at Artemis, but she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be 18 again_

_Again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_Here I am_

_There you go again_

_So here I am, and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you anyway_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time [x2]_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Wally grinned broadly and sauntered back over to the Team.

Artemis's grey eyes flashed. "We need to talk." She growled.

She took Wally's arm in an iron grip and dragged him out the club, ignoring his protests.

"What was that?"

Wally shrugged. "You told me to sing-"

"You know, don't be stupid. I'm not a traitor!"

Wally frowned. "I never suggested that you were..."

Artemis rolled her eyes, her hands itching to slap him, or worse. "Its, like, the third line Wally!"

Her voice softened, as if she were trying to tell herself as much as Wally. "I'm not a traitor."

Wally watched her storm back into the club. "I know."

* * *

**Eh, writer's block. What can you do? **

**This was really horrible and terribly written, sorry 'bout that, but please R&amp;R, it would mean a lot ;D**

**Plus, I'm really tired and can't think. **


End file.
